jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: The Game
Jurassic World: The Game is an application produced by Ludia in 2015. It is a construction and management simulation game in which the player builds and maintains the Jurassic World park from . Gameplay During the game the player must build Jurassic World by adding dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals which can be obtained via special card packs or by buying them. In order to buy a dinosaur, however, the player must unlock it by completing a challenge in the Arena. There are also many missions given by the main characters and missions that are for a limited time which can grant the player resources. Arena Returning from Jurassic Park: Builder is the Arena mode, where players can create a team of up to three prehistoric creatures and fight against other creatures. Unlike the previous game, the fighting engine has been completely revamped. A player can choose to either attack, defend or reserve a move during any one turn and any reserved moves are added to the next turn. In addition, the creatures are divided into different "types", each with a strength and weakness to another. Land Types * Carnivores are strong against Herbivores, but weak to Amphibians. They are represented almost entirely by theropod dinosaurs, as well as the Synapsids Dimetrodon and Ophiacodon. * Herbivores are strong against Pterosaurs, but weak to Carnivores. With the exception of Gallimimus, Pelicanimimus, and Therizinosaurus, they are represented entirely by non-theropod dinosaurs. * Pterosaurs are strong against Amphibians, but weak to Herbivores. As the name suggests, they are represented by several species of large Pterosaur. * Amphibians are strong against Carnivores, but weak to Pterosaurs. Although mostly represented by large amphibians, the Crocodilian, Sarchosuchus and the Crocodlyliform, Metriorhynchus are also included in this group. Aquatic Types * Surface are strong against Reef, but weak to Caves. The Mosasaurus is in this type. Along with the unreleased Megalodon and Prognathodon. * Reef are strong against Caves, but weak to Surface. An unreleased and unknown creature is part of this type. * Caves are strong against Surface, but weak to Reef. The yet to be released Ammonite and Dunkleosteus are in this type. List of updates See Jurassic World: The Game/Updates Characters See Jurassic World: The Game characters Human characters in order of appearance: Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Creatures and Hybrids See Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs All dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures and hybrids available to create. Attention: We are in need of the new card pictures from the latest version with all the dinosaurs DNA cost (this also counts for each dinosaurs' page), their hatching times (hrs, mins and secs) and their DNA costs | |- |''Therizinosaurus||Beating battle stage 59|| Herbivore ||Legendary||3,500 ||2 Days | |- |Mosasaurus||Win a ''Mosasaurus Pack in the Mosasaurus Tournament (Was available for a limited time for $99.99 USD) || Surface ||Legendary||5,000 ||4 Days 93:40:00 | |- |''Antarctopelta||Win an ''Antarctopelta Pack in the Antarctopelta Tournament|| Herbivore ||Legendary||7,000 ||9 Days | |- |''Megalosaurus||Win a ''Megalosaurus Pack in the Megalosaurus Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||7,000 ||9 Days | |} Unavailable Creatures Below are lists of dinosaurs and marine life either announced by Jurassic World: The Game, or found in the games data via data mining. Publicaly Announced *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Troodon'' All of these were confirmed on their social media as being available in tournament mode. https://www.facebook.com/JurassicWorldTheGame/posts/874864735954096 Game Data The following creatures were found by searching through the games code http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:40142. These are unavailable and Ludia has not yet stated their existence. The game data also mentions an unknown creature known as "Hindomi". The data only reveals a part of the creatures name and it is currently unknown what the full name is at this point. *''Kronosaurus'' *''Megalodon'' *''Leptocleidus'' *''Dakosaurus'' *''Kaprosuchus '' *''Ammonite'' *''Archelon'' *''Dunkleosteus'' *''Styxosaurus'' Structures Food Production The Food Production building allows you to make food to feed the dinosaurs in the park. This building essentially converts coins into food. Each tap of the "Activate" button charges you the whole amount displayed, not an incremental amount from the previous amount. For example, if the first three costs are 100, 200, 500 coins and you activate all three, you will be charged a total of 800 coins, not 500 (which would be 100 + 100 + 300, or the difference between each activation cost). The total coin costs add up very quickly the more time you want the Food Production facility to continuously run for. Buildings Buildings provide a source of coin income for your park. Buildings are purchased in the Market. Decorations Decorations provide a percentage bonus to coin production for all dinosaurs and buildings within a specific radius. Decorations are purchased in the Market. Park File:JW_TG_Main_Street.jpg|Main Street File:JW_TG_Lagoon.jpg|Jurassic World Lagoon File:JW_TG_Mount_Sibo.jpg|Mount Sibo File:JW_TG_ruins.jpg|Ruins of old Visitor Center External links * Pictures from JurassicWorldNews References es:Jurassic World: The Game Category:Simulation video game Category:Jurassic World merchandise Category:Video Games